Lost in the Shadows
by Shade the Hero Project-X
Summary: Black Ghost can't figure out why the earliest generation of Cyborgs are so much more powerful than his newer models. He'd love to capture and examine them, but that dream seems out of reach, until a stroke of luck changes everything. Which one of the nine can't be trusted? Rated T just to be safe.


Prologue

Red streaks spread across the sky as the sun rose over the horizon. A dark day lay ahead, just how the death merchant liked it. For he was Black Ghost; his very core was pure evil. Things had not been going his way lately. So far he had lost four different cyborgs to the rouge band of nine that had the gall to defy him. 0010 Plus and his twin brother 0010 Minus had been outsmarted by one mere cyborg. 0011-13 had met a similar fate. What was it about these early-base cyborgs that made them so efficient? Was it something the new cyborgs lacked? Black Ghost had wanted to capture them and find out what made them so successful, but it was impossible when he was surrounded by incompitent fools. His only option was to have them destroyed and hoped to find the answer among the wreckage. Or was it?

An urgent call on the radio from one of his stealth planes requested permission to land. No sooner had the wheels came to a complete halt did one of Black Ghost's commanders jump out and rush to his leader's meeting room where the ruthless death merchant awaited him.

"This better be important Commander! I was preparing to dispatch the next cyborg to go after those renagades."

The commander saluted to his master as he made his report.

"I understand sir, but that might not be nessisary. You see, we've captured one of the nine runaway cyborgs."

"What?!"

The commander was cut off as Black Ghost appeared right in front of him, their faces mere inches away.

"I said we've Captu-"

"I heard what you said! Show me!"

Black Ghost's tone was excited, yet deadly. The commander rushed to obey knowing his leader was capable of anything in his current mood.

The commander led the way to one of the holding rooms on the base where the cyborg had been taken for their leader to see. When Black Ghost saw him his evil smile grew darker.

"Excellent work Commander. Perhaps your not as useless as I thought."

The Commander nodded, it was wise to take any sort of praise as a compliment from their leader even if it was laced with insults.

"Thank you sir."

"That'll be all, return to your post and await further orders."

The commander saluted and headed back to the plane, glad to be away from his master's intimidating company. Black Ghost approached one of the scientists working to keep the cyborg from waking up.

"Keep him sedated and prepare to reprogram his systems."

The second scientist worked up the nerve to ask a valid question. "Would you like us to alter his appearance as well?"

Black Ghost looked thoughtful for a moment then looked back at the cyborg.

"...No. Leave that alone. how else would he meet back up with his friends and lead them back to me?"

Chapter One

Waves crashed along the coast line as the sun shimmered brightly on the ocean. 003 stretched as she stepped out of the cabin the group had decided to call home for the time being. Dr. Gilmore watched her approach the water's edge while he poured himself a cup of tea with 001 sleeping nearby. 003 smiled as the waves washed over her feet.

"Mmm the water feels nice today."

Looking out into the open water her smile faded. "I hope the others are doing alright."

Something caught 003's eye as she gazed upwards. Something twinkling, but it couldn't have been a star. 003 wasn't worried and with her ability to see things from far off her smile returned as she saw one of her fellow cyborgs returning. 002 landed neatly in the sand a few feet away from her.

"Hey there 003, did you miss me?"

003 nodded. "I'm glad your back. It's been pretty lonely here with everyone gone."

002 folded his arms with attitude. "Well that was foolish, suppose you and the Dr. had been attacked while we were all away. I thought 004 was suppose to stay behind with you."

003 looked away from the ocean and back at 002.

"He was, but then he said there was something he had to take care of. That was five days ago."

002 was about to reply when a large wave threatened to crash over them. 003 screamed in surprise when 008 jumped out of the water and parted the wave with a mighty kick, cutting the wave right along the center. The wave crashed harmlessly on either side of the two cyborgs.

"Lucky I arrived when I did." 008 said with a smile. "You two alright?"

002 grunted in annoyance. "It's just water, it's not like we were in danger."

008 shook his head.

"Not true. A wave like that could have knocked you off your feet and pulled you into a rip current."

002 was confused. "What's a rip current?"

008 held up a finger as he explained. "A rip current is a strong undertow that pulls you out to sea after a big wave."

"Interesting lesson professor, but why don't we hold the bell until the rest of the class arrives?"

The three cyborgs looked around, unsure of where the voice came from until one of the rocks nearby transformed into another cyborg.

"I should have known it was you 007." Replied 008.

The skies began to get cloudy as the group made their way inside. 007 couldn't hide the rumbling of his stomach.

"I sure wish 006 would get here. I hate to admit it, but I miss his cooking."

"Don't let him hear you say that." 008 called back.

Dr. Gilmore emerged from the study and was pleasantly surprised to see that some of the cyborgs had returned. "Ah, welcome back. I trust you all had a good time off?"

Thunder echoed in the distance as lightning flashed off the coast.

"Looks like were in for a storm." said 002.

003 stared out into the storm. "Something doesn't seem right. It feels like a storm is coming, but not from nature."

"Well if it's another attack from Black Ghost I'm sure we can handle ourselves. We seem to be doing great so far." 007 boasted.

"How do you figure that? If it wasn't for 009, 0010 would have finished us off on the first go. Then there was 0011 who managed to hit us all with a serious poison. You were nearly dissolved by 0012 and we stood by and watched helplessly as 0013 leveled Tokyo!" 008 pointed out.

"Eh, minor details. What matters is that were all still here." 007 argued back.

The front door suddenly burst open as a streak of lightning ripped across the sky. 009 was helping an injured 004 inside. 002 hurried to help them.

"What happened to you?" asked Dr. Gilmore.

As 002 helped 004 over to the couch 009 explained.

"We met up at the train station and were headed back when we ran into agents from Black Ghost. 004 took a pretty big hit. It looks like our enemy has a new type of weapon that can penetrate our bullet proof armor. When I saw 004 go down I took out as many as I could and got him out of there."

"Did they see which way you went?" asked Dr. Gilmore as he looked over 004's injuries.

"I don't think so, I used my accelerator to get us out of there." 009 replied.

"Right, 003 come with me. The rest of you wait for the others and keep on alert." Dr. Gilmore ordered as he helped 003.

008 pulled out his blaster. "Alright, I think we should set up a patrol. I'll search the coast while 007 searches the woods. 009 and 002 will stay here."

Everyone nodded in agreement, although 002 wasn't too fond of staying put, but his flying abilities would be useless in a thunderstorm like this anyway.

An hour or so had gone by and all was quiet save for the thunderstorm still raging overhead. 009 sat down on the couch and looked up at 002.

"So, did you run into any trouble back home?"

The jet-powered cyborg shook his head as he kept his eyes trained outside the window. "Uh-uh. Everything was normal. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." 009 replied.

The front door opened up as 008 and a cheetah entered and closed the door behind them.

"Phew, I must have run enough to finish three marathons!" The cheetah stated as he transformed back to 007 and collapsed on the couch.

"We must have searched the entire coastline and there wasn't a single trace of Black Ghost, I think you managed to lose them at the station 009." said 008.

009 nodded in agreement and relaxed. At that moment a blinding strike of lightning streaked across the sky as the door opened up. Everyone in the room aimed their blasters at the door.

"Whoa! Hold on fellas! It's only us!" 006 was waving his hands frantically while 005 looked on in surprise at the four.

The rest let out a sigh and relaxed once more.

A little while later 006 was letting off some steam. "I still can't believe you guys almost blasted us! Do we look like Black Ghost?!"

"You can't blame us for being cautious, you did slam the door open." Stated 002. The rest agreed.

"What took you so long to get here anyway?" Asked 007.

006 smiled proudly as he and 005 held up several grocery bags. "I wanted to make sure I had everything for a welcome back feast! 005 was helping me carry everything home."

008 looked over at 007. "It looks like you got your wish." 007's stomach rumbled as he nodded in response.

Everyone went about their business while 006 prepared dinner. 002 however kept looking out the window while 007 was watching the news. when the program went to a commercial 007 looked over at his friend. "You don't have to worry, I'm sure we'll know when an attack is coming long before it gets here thanks to 003's abilities."

002 kept his eyes trained on the clouds. "It's not that I'm worried about."

007 approached the window and looked out in the same direction as 002. "Something on your mind?"

The second cyborg nodded. "009's story doesn't add up."

007 blinked at his friend in surprise. "Come again?"

002 pointed to the TV. "If there had been an attack at the train station it would have been on the news."

007 shook his head. "009 said they were attacked on the way here from station. There's nothing but forest between here and the tracks."

when it seemed 002 wasn't fully convinced 007 placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what, when the weather lets up you and I will go along the path they took and look for evidence of a fight. Sound like a plan?"

002 nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess."

007 slapped his friend on the back. "Then it's settled! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to secure my place at the table, it smells like dinner's almost ready!" He added with excitement as he headed into the dining room.

002 glanced back out the window once more before following.


End file.
